The New Girl in South Park
by Lezzine
Summary: Hi, everyone! So... this fanfiction is about my OC coming into South Park and... I'll shut up now. Read it. Rated T for censored language and possibly blood. DISCLAIMER: I own no copyrighted material. All rights go to their respected owners. I own only my OC(s).
1. Arriving in South Park

_By the way guys, I just wanted to let you all know that this chapter is during the Stick of Truth, when they're about to invade Clyde's fortress and take the Stick back. So yeah, they're still kids._

._.

* * *

It starts here. A new beginning.

A red haired girl with green eyes and a baby blue shirt and shorts walks up to a sign, it saying, "South Park." She didn't realize it would be that cold, so she reaches into her bags and gets out a hat with long sides and cat ears at the top, a coat as long as a dress, a scarf, and finger-gloves, all white. She puts them on and takes a deep breath.

Time to enter this quiet, little mountain town.

Her white clothes blending in with the snow makes it easier to not be noticed, along with her behavior of usually being quiet. It's winter, past Christmas time. She knew what that meant.

It's winter break.

As she passes by, she sees four boys and others dressed up, playing something that would've come from a video game. She sees some sort of fat wizard kid _(Cartman)_, a boy dressed up as a warrior _(Stan)_, another in an orange parka roleplaying as a princess _(Kenny)_, and a boy in a green hat and a red robe with sticks around the hat _(Kyle)_. They seemed to talk about "Clyde's fortress" and a "Stick of Truth," but she had no idea what was going on. She kept walking.

Eventually, she saw a broken cart across from a nearly broken-down house _(Kenny's)_. She checked to see if anyone is living in there, but saw no one and nothing. She put down her things and watches the sunset. She feels relieved and falls asleep.

The next morning, she wakes up at around nine o'clock. Her tummy makes many noises as she thinks about eating something. She reaches into her food bag and takes out some celery. She munches on some and saves the leftovers for later. She grabs her bags and heads for where she saw those boys from the day before. She says something out loud.

"I shall allow myself to meet all of these people. I should get to know them anyway."


	2. Attempting to Meet People and Failing

_Just for short notice, again, they're still playing. The next chapter, school starts again and it should be fine. Also, I can't really write. At all. Nada. Nope. Zip._

* * *

This girl walked over to where she last saw the boys from the other day. They weren't there.

Perhaps they're at the place they called, "Clyde's fortress."

She ran along the sidewalk until she saw what looked like a darkness fortress in the background of all the houses. This must be the place.

She climbed over the fence to the backyard where the fortress is, and saw many kids fighting. Physically. What a fierce game, she thought. She walked up to a kid that looked like one of the bad guys in the game and scratched him on the cheek with her fingernails. Suddenly, everyone turned to her. With stage fright, she tries to walk away.

When close to the door, the boy in the green hat says, "Who are you?" He must mean her. She doesn't reply and tries to get out of here. The warrior boy asks, "What's your name? Where are you going?" All these questions are confusing, she thought. She finally speaks. "Ellinia. I've been traveling and settled in this quiet, little mountain town in a broken cart, across from a broken-down house _(again, Kenny's)_. I've... lost my family... in a..." She stutters when trying to say it. She hated even mentioning it. "In a freak computer accident," she finishes. Most of the boys now have surprised looks on their faces. She escapes from the backyard and thinks with horror. She rushes back to the broken cart and eats her leftover celery.

"That must've been hard on her," the boy in the green hat says. He now feels shame. "I'll maybe see her again sometime. Make up for it. Cheer her up." "We asked a lot of questions. She probably doesn't like answering, Kyle," the warrior boy replies. Apparently, Ellinia came back to eavesdrop. I don't know, I just like it, she thought. "Shouldn't we go back to the battle and not worry about her?" the fat kid says. Oh great, someone who doesn't like me. Ellinia peeks and nothing's wrong. She gets down. "Shut up, Cartman, you ignorant a-hole!"_ (This is what I mean about censored swearing ._.)_ Kyle shouts at the fat kid named Cartman. Ellinia has mature language filtering on. She might as well keep it that way.

She heads back to the cart as the boys carry on with their conversation. She'll visit again tomorrow.

In the middle of the night, lights are seen at the fortress. Are those government helicopters? Anyway, she spots one of the boys at the top, and he's a... Nazi zombie princess? She couldn't quite make it out. She noms on some chocolate before going back to sleep, hoping everything could be okay.


	3. Another Day

_I would just like to say that we're getting into points of view now. Hope you enjoy and love you all! :)_

_Also, everyone is in their normal clothes again, so hooray for stuff. xD_

* * *

**Ellinia's POV**

It sucked pretty bad. Apparently, the kid died. It's okay. I didn't know him anyway. I'll move on.

As I rush to the school, I quickly noticed that adults are glancing at me. I know what I'm doing. I have to get to the school quickly.

_Time skip because I'm awesome :3_

I'm successfully enrolled. I shall go now. To class, I mean.

It sucks now that I have to go through that "new student" crap, but I got it.

**Kyle's POV**

That girl from yesterday... she's here. I can't believe it.

I'm also confused. Why...? Okay, no more questions.

_More time skip. Class is boring :P_

Do I feel nervous? Maybe...

Focusing. Just focusing on getting things together.

**Stan's POV**

I have no idea. Seriously.

She interrupted us. She... scratched?... that kid. Maybe she knew that we were playing something but didn't know how to play. I didn't even notice her at first!

Wendy comes over to me. "Hey, Stan." "Hi," I reply. "I just wanted to talk about that girl who interrupted us. She scratched a kid. I don't even know what's happening now. With her, I mean. She looked... shy. Don't you think we should help her out?"

There she is. Ellinia. She walks past us as the bell rings. Recess.

I go outside with the guys and play football. Butters is running over here. Oh, joy. Yes, I mean sarcastically.

"Hey, fellas!" Butters shouts from a distance. He finally comes over here as we turn around. "It's about the new girl, but she said she would like to meet us all very soon! She just has stage fright, that's all."

"So what will happen?" I ask. Butters probably doesn't know, but just in case. "I don't know..." Butters trails off. Like I told you... though I haven't heard anything about her yet, so we'll just have to see.

_This is probably NOT like Stan, but like I told you in the last chapter, I CAN'T WRITE. I just happen to suck at things I like to do._

**Ellinia's POV**

Everywhere I go, it's the same thing. Everyone's looking at me, I can't have time to myself, just... ugh!

It sucks. This is the crap I'm talking about.

As I walk by back to the cart, I see the kid in the green hat kick a Canadian kindergartner. How do I know the kindergartner's Canadian? I CAN SEE. Anyway, I hear the Canadian mutter something... something that sounded like, "Don't kick the baby." Then I hear the kid in the green hat say, "Kick the baby!" and he charges up to the Canadian and kicks him. The hell is wrong with this? I just keep walking...


	4. Pissing Each Other Off

_Just__ to point out, I'm only a girl going into 5th grade / middle school, so there may be some spelling / grammar errors. I happen to be the smartest kid in the class every year, but my sense in spelling is horrible. Sorry you guys._

* * *

**Ellinia's POV**

After seeing the boy in the green hat kick the Canadian kindergartner, I kept walking to my cart. After settling in there, I checked my surroundings.

I see the boy in that orange parka walk to the door of the nearly-broken-down house. It seems to be his house, by the looks of what I see the people in there doing. That's strange, I thought he died.

When I watched the sunset over in the distance, I ate celery dipped in BBQ ranch and a piece of steak sandwiched between two slices of pepper jack cheese. After dinner, I drifted off to sleep.

Let me tell you something first, before we go on with the next day.

I've heard of this place called U-Stor-It in this town, and they have storage lockers. Each is about the size of a small room. Maybe I can get some American money and get a storage locker to call home... for then. Just pointing it out.

Anyway, the next day was unexpected.

**Kenny's POV**

It was a normal day, and I normally waited at the bus stop with Cartman, Stan, and Kyle like we normally do.

Everything was normal, until Ellinia walked up to me and asked me something.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked. Wow, someone who actually remembers. "...I'll tell you later," I answer.

And then me, Cartman, Stan, and Kyle boarded the bus when it stopped. Ellinia hopped on as well.

When Ellinia got on, she sat next to me. I wonder if her and I are getting together sometime later...? And then she says, "Nah, it's not what you're expecting," like she was reading my mind or something. "Anyway, what's your name?" "Kenny," I respond. She smiles and says, "Nice name." "Thanks," I reply. She looks at me funny, like boys don't usually say that, and then looks forward with a poker face.

At lunch, Ellinia is balancing her tray on her head perfectly, without dropping it, but no one seems to notice except us. By that, I mean us four. "That's freaking sweet, dudes," Cartman says. She's walks towards us and asks, "Can I sit here?" Stan replies, "Why not?" Cartman goes sexist and says, "Even though you're a girl, you're cool enough." As she is sitting down and getting the tray off of her head, she shoots Cartman a dirty look for about five seconds, then gives him the finger, still with that aggressive expression. She puts on a poker face and starts eating.

After Ellinia finishes her soup and sandwich, Kyle asks, "Can you temporarily move somewhere else? We need to discuss something in private." She nods and moves to where the girls are sitting.

Stan quickly states, "She seems cool enough. Do you think we should invite her into the group?" "Hell no!" Cartman says loudly, loud enough that Ellinia can hear him. She comes over, gives him the finger, and says, "To hell with you, Cartman. No one gives a crap about what you say." Then she goes back to the table she was sitting at.

**Kyle's POV**

"I agree with you, Stan," Kenny says. I agree as well. "Me too," I say. Stan gives the thumbs up sign. "Then it's settled! She's in!" I smiled a little bit. Cartman was frowning for about ten seconds. He left after saying, "Screw you guys, I'm goin home."

...yeah.


	5. Raising Money

_Another character added! :D_

_Jon belongs to Jon The New Kid In Town. Please read her story first. I'm too lazy to put it here... yeah. ;-;_

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

So apparently, Cartman did NOT go home, instead he only got out of the cafeteria. What a stupid a-hole.

Anyway, lunch ended and class started once again. When we went into the classroom, Ellinia sat in her seat, next to Kyle, like always. Well, since a couple of days ago. Anyway, class started and Ellinia got bored easily. She started daydreaming, as it looks like. After class was recess. She seemed to be alone, on a bench, still daydreaming. After school, I went to my house and Ellinia went to her cart.

I watched her from my window. She got out a guitar from one of her bags, the guitar being white with a fiery zigzag stripe, like a tiger. She seemed to be headed to Stark's Pond, but I couldn't see from my window, so I followed her.

Yup, she was at Stark's Pond. She seems to have a top hat on the ground, the open side face up, like she was trying to collect money. She put a sticky note on the top hat, saying, "TiPS." She started playing the song, "Carry on My Wayward Son," like from Guitar Hero. She even sang while playing. A bunch of people showed up at about the middle of it, and they each put money in the hat.

What the hell was she trying to do? I know she's raising money, but for what?

Anyway, she kept playing until it was done. The top hat was full. She took both her guitar and the top hat back to the cart. I went back to my house and watched through the window. She puts her guitar back in the bag, and dumped all the money out of the top hat into a pouch. Then she put the hat into another bag. She had dinner, which was celery dipped in BBQ ranch and a piece of steak sandwiched between two pepper jack slices. I also had dinner, which was poptarts again. She and I went to bed at the same time.

I still don't get why she's raising money.

**Jon's POV**

Being sick for a few days sucks. What if I'm missing some kind of adventure?

Anyway, Kenny came to see me... I sighed. "What?"

"There's this new girl named Ellinia. She just got here a couple of days ago..." Kenny trails off. How did I miss this?

"Is she here?" I ask. "Like, somewhere right now."

"Oh, that. She's playing guitar and raising money over at Stark's Pond."

I had nothing to say to that.

"That's all I have to tell you for now," Kenny states, and walks out.

...

Again, nothing to say.

**Ellinia's POV**

I've raised money again today, but instead of playing the song I did yesterday, I did, "Hit Me With Your Best Shot," another song I found on one of the Guitar Hero games. This one I found on Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. Anyway, I played the song on my guitar at Stark's Pond again and got some more money. The top hat was full again. I can finally buy it...

* * *

_Stuff's gonna happen ._._


	6. Failing Again (This is Freaking Stupid)

_Again, go read Jon The New Kid in Town's story. That way you don't get confused._

* * *

**Ellinia's POV**

I got my bags and money and went to U-Stor-It. I have locker 203 now.

I quickly went in the locker and unpacked. I had my sleeping bag laid out in a corner_ (That sounded so perverted it's not even funny -_-)_, a clock beside it, and my laptop on the edge. I set up my XBox across from my laptop and put my two Guitar Hero controllers that I had on the side of the console. I put my actual guitar and the top hat in another corner. And then I put my bags in the remaining corner.

Done!

I was tired after I set everything up, so I played Guitar Hero III until sunset. Then I ate the same thing that I had the other nights. I took off my hat, boots, gloves, and coat and slipped into my sleeping bag. _(No, she's not naked. She has the baby blue top and shorts, remember?)_ I set the alarm for the next morning and drifted off to sleep.

**Jon's POV**

I'm not sick anymore, but I'm still coughing a little. In class, I see a girl I've never seen before sitting next to Kyle.

That must be Ellinia.

At lunch, I was already at the table when they came to sit. _(They = Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and Kenny)_ Ellinia tagged along and sat. "Hello," she said to me. I did a small wave and started eating. She started eating as well.

When Ellinia finished her greens, she asked everyone at the table, "Anyone up for some Guitar Hero III after school? I've moved out of the crappy broken cart into a storage locker at U-Stor-It and I already have my XBox set up." Kyle nodded, Stan smiled, Kenny gave the thumbs up sign, Cartman said loudly, "Hell yeah!" and Ellinia looked at me.

"I don't think we've introduced each other yet," she says to me. Obviously. "Ellinia. Nice to meet you." She hid her face in her sleeves and... it looked like she was blushing. "Really shy..." The rest was muffled and I couldn't understand.

She finally showed her face again, about ten seconds later. I nodded for some reason. "Jon."

Ellinia nodded as well. "Want to come?" she asks me. "My storage locker is 203."

"...I guess." I continue eating, and so does she.

After school, I was the first one there. Ellinia was doing her homework, saw me, and shrugged. "I wanted to do something while I was waiting for everyone to come."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Co-Op Career?" she asks me. "I was thinking one pair per "stage" _(was about to type sponsorship_ .-.), and once each pair has gone, that would be a turn. I know this is confusing, but it should work out."

_(This is probably SO not Jon here, but I'm doing my best. xD)_

The others finally got here, with Cartman being the last.

"We're doing Co-Op Career. Pair up with someone else. One pair per stage, and once each pair has gone, that'll be a turn. I know that sounds perverted and gay, but that's how we're doing it!" I'm guessing Ellinia isn't the best explainer.

Stan got with Kyle, of course. I almost thought of pairing up with Cartman, but apparently, he chose Kenny. Ellinia smiled at me, and looked at Stan and Kyle. "You two are first." She turned on the console and got Guitar Hero III set up.

Stan and Kyle played well. That was actually pretty quick, though they were both on Easy mode because it's been such a long time since they've played the FIRST Guitar Hero. Yeah...

Whatever.

Cartman and Kenny were up next, and they were horrible. Ellinia even said it herself. "What an epic fail."

After Cartman and Kenny failed, Ellinia and I were up next. She was actually pretty good, despite being on Medium. She got most of the notes, but started not getting them when we were just about to end the song. I'm thinking that her arms are tired by now.

We all went home. At least mine isn't that far from hers.

I think I'll still be able to piss Cartman off the next day.

* * *

_I suck at this. Seriously. xD_


	7. UPDATE

_Y'all may already know this, but I suck at writing, and I'm really embarrassed at my work and such. I've decided to write a fanfiction about Ellinia in South Park in the first place, so I'll keep doing that. But they'll be a little delay in chapters because..._

_1. I've gotten my head into gaming again, but I'm starting to get bored, so chapters will be shooting out of nowhere again._

_2. School will be up again (for me) in about three weeks, and I'll be going into middle school, so there'll be many work to do in school, or so I hear._

_3. I'll be trying out more MapleStory because I've been playing less of that than the other two games I've been mostly playing (Minecraft and World of Wacraft), but apparently, finishing a quest on MapleStory makes the screen on my computer go all weird and stuff. I'll try some stuff to fix the bug myself with a few experiments, but I doubt those would work._

_I'm busy with stuff, as you can see, but I'll get to writing chapters again soon. I'm too brain-dead to write the next chapter as of now, but I'll do it tomorrow._


	8. Yes, MORE Fails

**Jon's**** POV**

Ellinia and I got to school 15 minutes early, so we stuck around.

When Cartman and the others got here, Ellinia flipped Cartman off and giggled. He charged straight for her, but ended up losing with a swift kick in the nuts. I giggled as well.

She walked away from Cartman, wanting to talk to Kyle. I walked over to Cartman, him lying down on the cold, white snow, me laughing. I kicked him and he grunted.

_I suck at writing. I'm good at roleplaying, but I don't know how I'm sucking so much. Dx_

**Ellinia's POV**

"Anything going on?" I ask Kyle. I smile and blush, being shy and bashful and all.

"Not really," Kyle replies. "Hey, thanks for last night and all..." I shake my head. "No need to mention it."

The school bell rings, and we head inside.

My school locker is near Kyle's, so when we both finished... stuff... we chatted until it was time to go to class.

I'd love to know him more, though. I just hope no one finds out about my terrible secret...

Anyway, class starts, Mr. Garrison comes in, and he teaches us a subject I already know, so I daydream, but do my best to look like I'm paying attention.

I hear the song "Regret Message" in my mind. One of my favorite songs out of Vocaloid.

At lunch, I sit at the table and nom on my vegetables. Everything's normal. I'll just skip the boring school days and get to the weekend...

_So yeah, time skip!_

I've decided to visit Kyle. I pick up a container of pudding and decide to eat that while I walk to his house.

When I arrived, Stan was there, sitting next to Kyle on the couch. "Hey," I say in a bored tone. "Anyone wanna do something? I have a account. We could play World of Warcraft. Just what I was thinking."

Kyle turns off the TV and says, "Why not? We haven't played in a long time and..." He stops talking. I shrug. "Things have changed, and I wanna play the new content with you guys. I have a level 60 character, ready to play to the new level cap, 90." Yes, I had to force this from my mouth.

Stan looks at me in confusion. "What's the new content like?" I laugh and give him a "duh" look. "Ha, no spoilers! I want you to play for yourselves." Stan shrugs and walks out of the house, while Kyle runs up to his room. "Hey!" I yell. "My character name is Hottkitt on Moon Guard, each word with two t's!" I giggle and run to my storage locker. But...

There has been an accident that has happened while I was running. I somehow... turned into my demon form. When I noticed my wings sprouting out, I stopped. That was the wrong thing to do. I was near U-Stor-It, and Mrs. Broflovski was walking out of Tweek Bro's Coffee. Wait, what? Anyway, in my demon form, I look like my human form, except with purple wings out of my back, light gray skin, and violet whisker markings etched into my skin on my face. When I stopped, she screamed and yelled, "Oh my god!" I ran to U-Stor-It and she ran back to her house.

I saw a glimpse of Jon while going into my storage locker, and went in there quickly. I shifted back into my human form, but at least one person knows about my demon form now.

I go outside again and run to Kyle's house, with no accidents this time. I knock on the door. Mrs. Broflovski answers with a scream and shuts the door. I get an annoyed look on my face and knock on the door again. "I'd like to talk to you."

Mrs. Broflovski answers again. "That was an accident," I say. "Can I come in the house? I want to talk."

She nods nervously. I walk inside and sit on the couch, and so does she. I whisper to myself out loud, "There's no way I can hide it now..." I sigh. This'll be hard. "I have moved from state to state, trying to get away from whoever's trying to find me. If they figure me out, it's possible that I die. I just want to live..." I trail off at that last word. I shiver and walk out of the house. I run, once again, to my storage locker.

I log onto World of Warcraft and add them to my friends list by BattleTag. I log onto my level 60 on Moon Guard, Hottkitt, who is a worgen druid. Stan and Kyle's characters come out of the Dark Portal and we play Burning Crusade content._  
_

The next day, we got to level 68 and went to Northrend to do Wrath of the Lich King content. It's evening when we're all level 79. We have Voice Chat. I ask Stan and Kyle, "Do you guys wanna do Cataclysm and Pandaria content next weekend?" Kyle responds with, "Yeah, why not?" Stan says, "Let's do it."

On Thursday, it was a normal day. Well, morning was. Apparently, Mrs. Broflovski let the national government know that I was here. She gave them a phone call Wednesday night. How do I know? I was walking by their house that night, and I heard some talking. I looked through the window and ran. Yes, I ran. So what? Well... Thursday went like this...

* * *

_To be continued in the next chapter! I'm not going to let this be all one part because I'm sick of writing for now._


	9. Backstory! (Dun dun DUUUN!)

**Ellinia's POV**

Thursday was a surprising day for me. I'll tell you about it, like I... Pinkie Promised. Yes, I'm a brony. So what? Anyway...

The six of us (me, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Jon) were chatting 15 minutes before school in front of the school building. The bell rang like usual, and we went inside.

Earlier this morning, I thought of something funny. While the six of us were walking to our school lockers, I giggled. "What?" Cartman asked. I giggled a bit more. "Oh, nothing." But there is something.

A minute later, I stated, "I want to show you something, Cartman." I giggled even more. Jon glared at me while Stan, Kyle, and Kenny looked at me in confusion. "Hold on." I grabbed something out of my backpack and set it onto the floor. _(Omg, even I'm laughing at this. Wait for it... -drumroll-)_ "It's a weight scale." I started bursting out into laughter immediatelyand I dropped to the floor, clutching my stomach and kicking my legs. That was pretty much a laughing seizure. Cartman got angry and shouted, "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" I stopped laughing after about a minute. Then I got serious and stood up. "Yes." I put the weight scale back into my backpack and cracked a smile. I nutched Cartman's elbow with mine and walked towards the direction of my locker. "See y'all later!"

**Kyle's POV**

"What the hell was her problem?" Cartman asked. Kenny shook his head. "Don't ask me." Jon shrugged. "That was pretty funny." I scratched my head. "I don't get it." Cartman glared at me. "That's because you're a dirty Jew, Kyle!" I heard a voice from behind me. "You don't wanna go down like this, brah."

I turned around and it was Ellinia. She was there without her coat and gloves. She went into a kung-fu kinda pose. "Come at meh, brah!" she simply said right off the bat and attacked. Cartman couldn't fight back. Ellinia was too fast for him. I admit, those were some good moves.

"Have anything to say now?" she said mockingly. She turned back and looked back. "I take that as nothing," she stated and stormed off.

We went to class early and talked about how amazing that was once we were inside the classroom. "It's like she's experienced in fighting like that," I say out loud. Stan nodded and smiled. "I know, right?"

One minute later, Ellinia arrived and we stopped talking. One minute after that, Mr. Garrison walked in and started talking about some agency visiting and stuff. "What did he mean by saying that the agency needed a student?" Kenny asked. Stan shook his head. "Don't ask me."

Later, a bunch of government guys came in the classroom. "Hello there, students..." the one that looked like the leader began. "We'd like to take Ellinia and Jon out of class."

Ellinia frowned. Jon looked confused. They both stepped up and the government guys took them out of the classroom while Mr. Garrison starts to teach us about the American Revolution and ignore the fact that Ellinia and Jon are missing like nothing happened.

**Jon's POV**

Apparently, they took us out of the building, drove us to some sort of other building, and threw us in an empty, white room.

"ある 日 綺麗 白い 部屋 に..." Ellinia began to sing. I looked at her in confusion. "What the fu-" before I could finish my word, she put one finger up and said, "Shut up, I'm trying to sing a song to remind us that we're here." I was even more confused. "What does that... that barely makes sense!" She looks at me aggressively and shouts, "SHUT UP. LET ME SING."

Someone heard us, came here, and told both of us to shut up. There was silence, and Ellinia started singing quietly, "連れて 来られ ずっと ここ に."

She sang the song, along with some slaps, punches, and kicks with each other _(This doesn't make sense, this sentence ._.)_. She and I became more annoyed. "Screw it!" she yelled at me. "I'm taking a nap!"

**Ellinia's POV**

"I know what's going on, but you may be confuzzled," I say. It's a week from when we got captured, and we have only been eating cupcakes that the government guys gave us. "CHAINSAWS! Wait, what? Anyway, we have to get out of here if we wanna see daylight again."

All of a sudden, my wings burst out and I started to change to light grey. "Not again!" Jon turned around. "Wha-AHHHH! WHAT DA F-" She was interrupted with a wing to her face. "God-" I folded up my wings. "Yeah, I can fly, but not out of here."

I turned back into my human form and looked at the floor. Then I looked at the door. Then the floor. Then the door. Then the floor. Then the- okay, okay, you guys get it. It was going on for about a minute. Out of all the things in my head that I said, I went with, "That was random."

I pushed my hair out of my face with my hand and stared at the wall, waiting for tomorrow. Can I even live?

After a few minutes, I heard a faint voice, saying, "Tomorrow is the execution. Act normal when the other girl kills the Demon Child."

The Demon Child. That's what they refer to me as. They've been wanting to kill me for a long while. Five cold, long, vile years of getting away from them. They've discovered me and didn't want me around, thinking that I was evil. They pulled a knife out, and I didn't want to be playing around with sharp objects, so I flew away. I was living in New York at the time, so I moved somewhere else. Every year, I have to move to ten different states. Colorado was the last place I wanted to be, considering it was so cold. Luckily, I bought warm winter clothes while I was in Louisiana before moving. This lead to traveling via wings, and I became human when I was on top of trees in a forest. I climbed down, went up to the sign, and started the journey.

Now here I am, trapped and about to get killed. The national government wants to finish this on the same date we started this whole mess.

January 24th.

I have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. "End it," I whisper to myself, and God. Jon seemed to have heard me. "What?" I turned my head. "You know what... kill me. Kill me now. I..." I banged my head against the wall in frustration. "I DON'T WANNA LIVE LIKE THIS! KILL ME! I WANNA DIE!"

I cried, not only in frustration, but in depression. This was going on for, like, ever! Jon finally replied with a slap to the face. I nodded, took a nap, and silently cried myself to actual sleep.

* * *

_There'll be dying in the next chapter! Woooooo! Tell me what you guys think! :D_

_Anyway, see you later!_

_P.S, I'll make a signature at the end of each chapter like the author did in Quarter Quell Redux. (That fanfiction was amazing!) Anyway, how's "Toastberries and muffins sound? Yeah, it'll compliment Mintberry Crunch just fine._

_Anyway, see y'all ALL later! Toastberries and muffins!_


	10. Teh Crappeh-est Chaptur

_Now, you people might think that Ellinia will die. Yes she will, but I will surprise you at the end of the chapter. Stick to it and you'll see what it is! :D_

* * *

**Ellinia's POV**

The day came.

I was positioned with my hands tied behind my back and being guided by one of the people working there. That was freaking silly, how I was being guided. I don't need a guide.

Anyway, we were in an area in the woods, right outside of South Park. We waited out in the cold, it stinging my eyes like nothing else before.

At one point in the day, they untied my hands but then tied my feet to a chair and I sat in the chair. My guide handed me an iPad. "Sweet!" I called out. I heard a voice shout, "Hey, I want one!"

I looked to my right, where the voice came from. Jon was standing there. I had completely forgotten about her. I looked at her with a smirk. "It's my last day anyway, so..." I fiddled around with it.

I was trying to find music, and I finally found it two minutes later. I picked out the songs and made a playlist. World is Mine by Hatsune Miku was first on the list. "世界 で 一番 お姫-様..." burst out immediately from the iPad. "God da-" Jon said, and the rest of what she was saying was unclear.

After one minute into the song, Jon tried to run away. Idiot, she has to kill me. Luckily, the adults caught her and positioned her back. The music kept blasting all over the place. If songs could kill, she'd already be dead, the way her face looked when she was dragged back here.

A few hours later, I was still listening to my playlist, Jon taking a nap. After that last song, I saw Kyle and the other four in the distance. "Oh, fu-" I yelled and threw the iPad in the snow while raging. They came here too? Crap.

Cartman would be pleased.

Everyone came many minutes later and I looked around. Cartman looked like he was going to burst into laughter. Stan and Kyle's faces looked very surprised and angry at the same time. Kenny shrugged. I have no idea why Kenny would do that. I thought he was a perv.

I started singing Gypsy Bard (extended version, of course) in Japanese and fast, to annoy Jon. Every now and then, I'd sing, "KILL MEH, JON!" and I'd slap her. Eventually, she threw the knife at my face, and my code was broken.

Until the point where it said I died...

...unfortunately.

* * *

_Haha! I've edited the ending how I actually wanted it to be instead of being lazy! HA! And I added something extra to the main four's reactions._

_Well, I have matters to attend to now. Toastberries and muffins!_


	11. Dat Heaven Though

_Back with more stuff! Haha! Loveleh :D_

_Anyway, here's chapter 11. I hope this lifts your spirits._

_P.S. Playing "Wind and Flower" (from MapleStory) while reading this will give you a better experience. Link here: _

* * *

**Ellinia's POV**

A short moment after blacking out, I was thrown into the fresh grass of a completely different location. I rubbed my head as I got up to look around. There were tall trees around, with their leaves forming a sort of roof over me. There were bushes, with cherries, near each tree.

I looked down, at myself. I was no longer wearing my white winter clothes, or my baby blue shirt or shorts underneath, but I was now wearing something... suitable for the weather. I was wearing a dark gray headband with cat ears, as well as a hair bow at the back of my head with the same color. I had on a sweater. It was striped, dark gray and salmon. Underneath was...a baby blue shirt? I guess this is the same one from before. Anyway, I had on light gray short shorts and a white loose belt. On my feet was light gray sandals. At the back of my sweater was a small gray cat tail.

I felt a slight breeze as I looked up ahead. There was a small-sized lake with benches.

I walked over to a bench and sat as I looked into the water. Seeing my reflection, I thought. Hard. I saw my reflection change from me to a girl with brown hair and light blue eyes. She had a sweater similair to mine, but was light gray-ish brown and light gray. She had light gray-ish brown boots with a white trim. She had brown short shorts, and a cap (please note, not a baseball cap) that was striped, brown and white, with cat ears on the top.

I didn't even notice the sun until I looked into the lake, and looked up to glance at it. It seems to be stuck at sunset. "I remember this," I began. "This is the Timeless Isle. I think this is set back in time to where they built a bit of things, but then were abandoned," I recalled. "This is the Lake of Destiny Reflections. But why was I sent here?"

I looked around. "Is this..." I couldn't finish. I knew what I had to do.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped into the lake.

* * *

_I hope you now have the thought that the fanfiction is NOT DEAD. I may be going to school now, but that won't stop me from doing this! :D_

_Anyway, I'll bring up Bad Ends. Bad Ends are alternative endings, and they are, of course, bad and unexpected. Next chapter will be a Bad End, but the chapter after that will have the actual chapter. You can skip the Bad Ends if you want._

_Anyway, toastberries and muffins!_


	12. BAD END 1

_It will give you a better experience to read this while playing Dark Woods Circus Music Box in the background. It's on YouTube, and I believe Grooveshark as well._

* * *

**Ellinia's POV**

I woke up in some sort of darkness. I couldn't see anything. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," I heard a familiar voice say, "to the South Woods Circus!"

I felt something pierce my left arm that felt like glass. I held back my tears and my screams. That pain...

"We'll start off," the voice said, "with a mysterious creature from the Woods itself! Behold!"

I felt a bright light going into my eyes. Then it started to get even, so that I can see what's going on. The thing piercing my left arm was a shard of glass. I carefully took it out and looked at my reflection. I was so shocked, I almost dropped the shard!

I had a light blue eye on the left side and a green one on the right. My reddish-brown hair was long and tied up in gray and salmon colored ribbons in a rather fancy fashion to the point where it's hard to tell if it's long or short. I was growing out two light gray cat ears on the sides of my head on the top.

As I looked down, it was more horrible. I was wearing a sort of gown that had no sleeves at all on one side and a long sleeve on the other. On the no-sleeves-at-all side of the gown, it was down to the hip, but on the long-sleeve side of the gown, it was down to my ankle. It looked as if it were one of the curtains when opened to see a play, looking all swayed. That's exactly how my gown was.

The gown was gray, and I had a salmon colored slipper on the visible foot. I lifted up the other side of it...

There was a light gray cat leg instead of a human one. I closed my eyes and shook my head. This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening...

I heard laughs in the background after ten seconds as I dropped to the floor. I kept shaking my head.

Then there were more acts that I had to do for the rest of my life... well, afterlife. They were horrible. You may think, "Eventually, you'll die." No. That's not the case. This is the AFTERlife, where it was easy to tell that I either get peace or torture.

This is my worst nightmare, right here.

**Bad End 1: Worst Nightmare Afterlife**

* * *

_The bad end was easy. Next chapter, the story will actually continue. There will be several bad ends here and there. Make sure to keep up-to-date! ;P_

_Toastberries and muffins!_


End file.
